


PDA, Tattoos, and Jealousy

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Aaron's Scars, PDA, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert stop by a tattoo shop and Robert finds himself having a sense of deja vu. Only when he spots one of the male tattoo artists does he remember that he had been there before, and had a one off with the man. Cue jealous Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA, Tattoos, and Jealousy

It was a sunny Friday and Aaron and Robert were walking through the streets of Hotten, walking side by side, hands brushing together every so often but neither making the move to flat out hold each other's hand in public. Robert would've if he knew Aaron wouldn't shake his hand free first chance he got. To the untrained eye it looked like just two mates walking down the street, occasionally talking or laughing with one another. Of course if you looked closer you could see the softness in their eyes when they looked at each other, the way they seemed to drift closer to each other as if magnetic, and then there were the looks that obviously said they were way more than just mates. 

Still it felt awkward not being able to hold Aaron's hand in public, especially when Robert wants to. In all of his relationships he's never got to do the whole PDA thing - hold hands, kiss, even casual touches were out with past exes. It hadn't bothered him so much in the past, a slight twinge in his chest that reminded him that maybe he wasn't good enough to have someone be public like that with him, but then he'd brush it away and ignore it. 

With Katie it had been an affair and even after it all came out they kept things quiet. Then there was Donna, and she'd been a bit more touchy feely in public, but he'd cheated on her and screwed that up. Along with every other relationship before he left Emmerdale. After that he'd had a few relationships, nothing to write home about, until Chrissie that is. She changed the game for him, finally someone worth his time, to take home and rub in everyone's faces that he could find himself a respectable lady with money and looks, someone to prove his worth to the faces back home. 

At first she'd been very comfortable with him, loving and affectionate, but when they moved to Emmerdale it changed something. She didn't want to kiss or touch him in public, and Robert chalked it up to not wanting to look like a village tramp - 'course she proved her worth there from jumping from one brother to another. Still it made Robert feel like he always did - not worth it. Not to mention her jealousy had pushed him away, which all led to Aaron. 

Robert loves him so much, more than anyone or anything, and while it would be a great pleasure and honor to hold his boyfriend's hand whilst they walk around town, he keeps his hands to himself. But Aaron's feelings on PDA - as in never going to happen - doesn't bother Robert the way it had with the others. No, with Aaron it was different; maybe because Robert is genuinely madly in love with him. When Aaron pulls his hand free of Robert’s, or keeps his hands to himself in public, or turns his face so Robert’s lips land on his cheek instead of his mouth; all of that doesn’t make Robert feel worthless like with all the others, which led to him trying to compensate with others by cheating. Because he knows Aaron loves him and it’s Aaron’s hang up with PDA and not because it’s Robert himself. 

So he doesn’t push and make him uncomfortable. Robert goes with the flow - something he’s beginning to discover is actually quite easy with Aaron. 

“Let's go in here?” Aaron suggests and points towards a shop. Robert looks at it for a second, the neon sign in the window informing them that the shop is open, has dark dirty windows with colorful pictures hanging in them. A sign next to the neon one says: Ink Link: Tattoos and Body Piercings. 

“Uh let’s not,” Robert said warily, leaning in closer to see a man sitting in a leaned back chair, one arm resting on the armrest and a woman was hunched over his arm, with a needle in her hand. Robert gulped. 

“Why not? It's not like I'll make you get one or anything. Let's just have a look around, yeah?” Robert swallows hard but nods and they enter the shop together. 

It's cool inside and cleaner than Robert expected in comparison to the dirty windows. There are photographs lining the walls of different people, all covered in tattoos. There's another section of the wall of sample tattoos you can choose from, and that's where Aaron's heads. To be honest it was all very familiar to Robert, the shop that is, as if he'd been there before. He's never gotten a tattoo in his life, not even attracted to the idea of marking up his body with everlasting ink, but he still has this sense of deja vu. He just couldn't put his finger on it . . ..

“I like this,” Aaron said and pointed to a Chinese character, Robert leaned in and read the word below it: Strength. 

Robert smiles softly and put a hand at the small of Aaron's back. “Very fitting. Where would you get it?” Aaron's right hand gripped his left forearm, the exact spot of his scar that almost killed him. “Aaron,” Robert said softly, leaning in to place his hand over Aaron's. “You don't need a tattoo to cover that up. That scar proves you have strength, that you're a survivor. You survived, Aaron, and no one should ever make you feel inadequate about that, or they'll have me to deal with.” 

Aaron smiled softly and leant into Robert's touch. “Thanks, but I was thinking of getting it below the scar, that's if I even decide to get it.” 

“Why not? It's your body,” Robert said. “I think it'd be kind of sexy.” 

“'Course you do,” Aaron said with a playfully roll of his eyes. “Never been a fan of needles though.” 

“I'll hold you hand if you want,” squeezing Aaron's hand as proof. The gesture seemed to make Aaron remember they were very close and intimate in a public place - even if the two people in the room were focused on something else - and he pulled his hand free and stepped away from Robert. 

“Thanks but I don't know,” Aaron said and his eyes went all soft as he looked up at Robert. “I'll think on it some more.” 

“If that's what you want,” Robert said in his most supportive voice. they went back to looking at the samples when they heard the whoosh and clinking sound of plastic beads hitting together. 

They both turned around at the same time and saw a man coming out through a curtain of beads that separates the front of the shop from the back. Robert almost gasped, his eyes widening at the sight of the man, and he now remembered why he was having deja vu. He had been here before, years ago, even before he started dating Chrissie. He knew the back room had stainless steel tables, that are cold against your body when being bent over one.

The man - Robert couldn't recall his name - was tall, not as tall as Robert but close to it, and he had light brown hair, buzzed around the sides and left long on top and feathered to the side, kept in place with gel. Both arms are tatted up, leaving no patch of skin on them untouched by ink. It's easy to see the musculature of his body through his tight t-shirt, and Robert knew from experience that his chest, torso, and back are also decorated with tattoos. _Shit_! Robert thinks and looks away quickly at Aaron, who seemed to also be taking in the handsome man. Robert cleared his throat loudly and Aaron looked up at him sheepishly as if he'd been caught with his hand in the till. 

“He has nice tattoos,” Aaron smirked and bit his bottom lip. 

“I'm sure his tattoos are what held your interest. Come on let's go,” Robert tried pushing Aaron towards the door, who fought him and slapped his hands away. Robert looked over his shoulder and the tattooed man had joined the the woman tattoo artist and the man in the chair.

“I’m not ready yet,” Aaron hissed “What's your problem?” Robert ignored Aaron as he stared at the man, his attention focused on the other two. All of a sudden he looked up and caught Robert's eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Robert hissed lowly so only Aaron's heard as he jerked his head away. 

“What why?” Aaron asked. 

“Because he did,” Robert mumbled. 

“What?” Aaron shouted, making all three of them look up curiously at Robert and Aaron. “Sorry,” Aaron said softly. “When, where, _when_?” 

“A long time ago, even before I started seeing Chrissie. It was just a one off. I highly even doubt he remembers me. I don't even remember his name.” 

“But you remember that he fucked you,” Aaron said viciously, eyes narrowing to slits and he looked back over at the man in contempt. 

A slow growing smile started to spread across Robert's face from ear to ear, and Aaron did a double take as he looked at his boyfriend. “What?” He hissed. 

“You're jealous,” Robert said and poked Aaron in the stomach who instantly slapped his hand away. 

“I am not!” Aaron shouted. “What do I have to be jealous of, he's not that fit.” 

“You're so jealous, mate,” Robert teased. “He has very skillful hands, he is an artist after all.” Aaron growled and grabbed Robert around the waist, jerking him against his body possessively. Robert leaned in to whisper in his ear. “He's got tattoos all over his body.” 

“Fuck you,” Aaron hissed back. Robert pulled away to see the jealous monster raging in his eyes, and couldn't help feeling pleased at seeing it. He's never had anyone get jealous like this with him and actually liking the way it's making him feel. With Chrissie it had been annoying, but it seemed to be turning him on with it being Aaron who's getting jealous over him. 

Robert was sure the others could feel the air changing in the shop, how it seemed to come alive and crackle with electricity as Aaron and Robert created a bubble of jealousy, teasing, and lust around the two of them. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Robert challenged him. Aaron looked over at the bloke who was still staring at Robert. He huffed out an angry breath and turned his head back to Robert. 

“This is what I'm gonna do,” Aaron snapped before cupping the back of Robert's neck and pushing his head forward to slam their mouths together in a kiss that was too passionate for public eyes to see. 

Robert blushed slightly but allowed it to continue, melting into Aaron as if he could sink right through him and live inside. The kiss was all teeth, hot breath, and firm tongues. It went on for what seemed like forever until Robert started to go a bit light headed from lack of oxygen, and he had to pull away to catch his breath. 

Aaron panted, face flushed, and lips swollen from the force of the kiss. His blue eyes darkened with lust that made Robert's stomach clench in anticipation. “Home?” Robert whispered. 

“Won't make it,” Aaron whispered back.  
“Car’s parked down the street,” Robert suggested. 

Aaron took him by the hand. “Let's go,” he growled and pulled Robert quickly from the shop. 

Just before the door closed, Robert had time to hear the woman tattoo artist say. “What the hell was that?” and someone answer her with, “don't know, but it was hot.” 

He smirked as both him and Aaron ran for Aaron's car. 

****

Aaron lay against Robert's chest in the back of his car that Robert had driven to the closest deserted car park they could find. It took every bit of Robert's concentration to even make it there without wrecking; only because Aaron couldn't keep his hands to himself and they slipped into his trousers to rub at him whilst he was driving. 

Both of them are half clothed, Aaron with his jeans and boxers still hanging around thighs, same with Robert but Aaron had managed to remove Robert's top. Robert's head was still spinning, had been since they'd left the tattoo shop. Out of all the reactions Aaron could of had, Robert had never expected him to become jealous. 

“You alright?” Robert asked as he stroked his fingers through Aaron's messy hair. Aaron mmm’d and snuggled deeper into Robert's chest. This. This is why Aaron's no PDA rule - with the exception of when he gets jealous apparently - was okay with Robert, because when they're alone or behind a closed door Aaron becomes very affectionate with him. “Sure you don't want to go back there and kick his arse?” 

“Shut up,” Aaron mumbled. “I mean did you see the way he was looking at you?” 

“Uh no,” Robert said honestly. “How was he looking at me?” 

“Like . . . Like he wanted to dirty things with you,” Aaron mumbled darkly, his jealousy rising again.

“Really?” Robert said in disbelief. “Huh. Didn't notice.” 

“Seriously?” Aaron asked as if he didn't believe Robert. “He was practically eye fucking you. Ponce.” 

“I didn't notice,” Robert shrugged and sat up a little making Aaron move and look up at him. “It doesn't matter anyway. You're all I want.” 

“I'm an idiot aren't I?” Aaron asked. “Oh God, I practically started dry humping you right there in front of all of them.” Aaron hid his face in his hands, blushing madly.

“Hey, hey,” Robert said softly and pried Aaron's hands away from his face. “You're not stupid. I would have acted the same as you did if it had been someone you slept with. Besides it's nice to see you get jealous over me. Especially if it always leads to having rough sex in the back of a car.” 

Aaron smiled weakly and leaned to rest his forehead in the middle of Robert chest. Robert bent his head down to kiss Aaron's head. “I love you, even if you are a bit crazy.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron said but laughed all the same and pulled back to look at Robert again. “Sorry for getting like that.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I told you, I liked it. It's nice to know I can make you a bit crazy.” 

“A bit?” Aaron scoffed. “More like all the time.” 

“Hush you,” Robert said and lightly punched his arm. “You still want to get that tattoo?” 

“Maybe,” Aaron shrugged, “I don't know yet, but if I do I can assure you I won't be going back to that shop to get it.” 

“Afraid you'll kick off and kick what's his faces arse for me?” Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert's teasing words.

“No. I'm too humiliated to go back now. I acted like a right nutter!” 

“Hmm,” Robert mused. “Maybe we should run into a few more of my one night stands?” 

“Ha ha. How about never?” 

Robert pulled Aaron into his arms, making sure they kept eye contact with each other and he ran his fingertips over Aaron's cheek. “You have nothing to worry about, y'know? I don't want no one else. Ever. I love you and only you.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Aaron said. It wasn't an outright 'I love you' but it was pretty damn close and it filled Robert with love. He cupped Aaron's cheek and kissed him, hoping the kiss conveyed just how in love with Aaron, Robert is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
